grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Lime/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The Holy Knight who wields the Hammer of Justice." Main Info *'Name': Lime Serenity *'Age': 18 (Twelve Disciples), 20 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Training17. Lime Serenity. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Justice, her long praised Goddesses, love, hope *'Dislikes': Bad people, all evil things, injustice, lies *'Weakness': Confrontations There was a small island nation called the Great Roose not far from Bermesiah. The people there have always been worshipping the God of all beginnings and were ruled by the Pope for generations. From some time ago evil forces that have been shut inside gates around the whole continent began leaking out. Pope St. Constantino who sensed the invasion of the Elyos tribes declared war and sent out the Holy Knights to the continent. Lime, a member of the Holy Knights, comes over to the continent with her fellows and succeeds in closing a few gates. However, she gets separated from her comrades during a battle and gets lost. She comes across the Grand Chase by chance and gets saved. Avatars Expand] Rare - Lunar Year Clothes= *'Cost': ??? USD Disciples who are part of the temple walked around in a hurry. They were preparing for the event that was going to be held today. Lime was the only person who wasn't doing anything. Lime who sat on the bench in front of the temple walked to talk to someone, but couldn't because everyone looked so busy. A group of people started talking to Lime who was sitting down for a long time. "Lime? Weren't you busy today?" "Elesis! Sieghart! Ronan!" Elesis visited the temple with Sieghart and Ronan. Lime invited them to an event held at the temple, and they didn't forget to come. "You guys are here so early!" "Um, something came up last time so we promised to arrive early this time." "Anyways, all the disciples look so busy. Is it okay for you to just stand here and talk to us?" "Oh, about that..." Lime who was fixing Elesis's clothes answered Ronan's question in a dispirited way. "I wasn't assigned to anything at the event. I wanted to help but I felt that that would distract them so I was just sitting down over here." "Lime, your name wasn't part of the list?" "Yes. Maybe I left for too long. Long enough for them to forget about me..." Elesis looked at the list of events after writing her name on the visitor's book. "Your name is right here?" "What? My name's there?" "Yes. Right here. Lime Serenity." Elesis was pointing at Lime Serenity on the list. Lime became confused. She was just sitting there when she was assigned to a job? Lime figured out why she couldn't find her name on the list. Lime's name was not part of Grand Chase members, but part of the VIP list. "I didn't know my name would be on the VIP list!" "Isn't it obvious? Lime is a member of our Grand Chase." "I forgot because the event is held at the temple!" "Haha, then do you want to change into these clothes?" "Clothes?" Lime took the bag that Elesis gave her. It was a new Lunar Year clothes. "I'm repaying for the time you got all of us Lunar New Year clothes." "Elesis..." "You have to wear that carefully or Elesis will not leave you alone!" "Don't say something unnecessary, Sieghart!" "Okay! I will wear this only on special days! I will change and come back!" Lime who was running looked back on them and smiled. "Thank you, everyone!" |-| Premium - White Rabbit= *'Cost': 1300 Chapter 7. The Mad Tea Party 『The bottle had "Drink me!" written on it but Alice was smart and didn't rush it. Of course, that didn't stop her from drinking it all.』 "....." To end the dream, he had to follow the narration. Thanks to that, he had to drink a suspicious liquid in a suspicious bottle and a suspicious cake that made his body small and large. 『Alice thought she fell into the ocean but she later realized that she just become small and fell in a puddle.』 "I didn't cry!" To stay true to the narration, Sieghart grabbed a crocodile and created a puddle with its tears. Not only that Sieghart had to swim across the puddle and talk to a rat about a cat and a dog that is good at catching rats. "...How could you, Sieghart, you are so cruel." Sieghart sighed as Lime followed with a fan and a glove in her arms. "Why am I doing all the work?" "Well, that's because that's your part. My job is to take this fan and gloves to the Duchess. Ah, I also have to join a tea party and also have to report back to the Queen of Hearts." It wasn't just Sieghart and Lime that was stuck inside Rin's dream. "The Queen has ordered the Duchess to participate in the Croquette game!" The message was delivered and a servant received it. "My face is twitching, this is exhausting..." "Hang in there, you are an idol, your job is to smile, right?" When Lime was finally able to deliver the fan and the gloves, Amy was right beside the Duchess. Amy was given the role of a Cheshire Cat and her face was almost stiff from forcing a smile. However, Sieghart was envious of Amy, for those who have small parts like Amy and Mari must be less tired. Sieghart felt like he had to do all the hard work and was feeling extremely tired. His role, Alice, just blindly followed a rabbit and went through every obstacle possible. "You might feel tired and you won't believe what I had to go through, Amy. Which way do I go now?" "That's where the March Hare lives. There's a tea party going on with the Hatter." "At least it's close!" 『Under the tree, a tea party was set up. The March Hare and the Hatter were sitting down and having a cup of tea. The two were using a sleeping mouse as a cushion and having a chat.』 When they came close to the tea party, Lime rushed to her role as a Hatter. As she threw her hammer, it happened to land right on top of the sleeping mouse. The mouse squeaked and after its body shook, its head fell on the ground. It was no longer just sleeping for the winter, it was sleeping, for eternity. 『The table was so big, the tree was only able to cover half of it. The March Hare and the Hatter sat right where the tree's shade covered the table.』 "Ahh, I'm so tired." Sieghart was tired of the strange adventure and flopped down on a chair at the side of the table. The March Hare flailed its arms Sieghart sat down. "No seats! No seats" "What? There are all these empty chairs!" Lime filled Sieghart in on the rules. "In this tea party, once you finish your tea, you are supposed to move one seat over. The seats were supposed to be used by the March Hare, Sleeping Mouse, and me." "There were three, but now there are two, right? I can fill the missing seat." "Oh... That's true." Lime glanced at the "sleeping" mouse and nodded her head. When Sieghart slouched on the chair, the March Hare tried to cheer up Sieghart and said. "Drink some wine." "Wine? That sounds good." 『Alice looked around but only saw tea.』 "Are you playing with me? I don't see any wine." "Because there are none." "...Why are you offering something you don't have? That's kind of rude."' "Sitting in without an invitation is rude." "Well, it's worse to drag someone to a party that they didn't accept!" Sieghart yelled while looking at Lime. "Huff, huff, huff. I-I can't drink anymore." Lime's face was pale from moving seats and drinking countless cups of teas. Sieghart finally got up from his seat after having some rest. "Isn't it about time? Let's go meet the Queen so we can end this stupid dream." "But I have to stay with my role as a Hatter." "You are a Hatter and also the time rabbit! Get up and take me to the Queen!" "Y-yes, sir!" Sieghart was able to leave the tea part with the guidance of Lime but she was holding a teacup and a teapot instead of a fan and the gloves. Blessing Hammer A sacred hammer of the Holy Kingdom. There is a hammer of legends in the Holy Kingdom. It is said that only Holy Knights chosen by the hammer can wield it. Is my hammer that hammer? It is but... I am not sure if I am that chosen Holy Knight. Maybe I am just stronger than other people and can wield it? I don't think I gained any kind of special powers by wielding this hammer, also it is very heavy. How heavy is it? Hehe, want to give it a try? *'Magic Attack': 1220 *'Physical Defense': 370 *'Magic Defense': 430 *'Max Health': 1830 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits PvE= |-| PvP= Collections Trivia *In the Brazilian server, Lime was kept as her name instead of Holy which was originally used for their region in the original game. *Knight of Justice's design is based on Lime's base job Holy Knight from the original game. *Saint is Lime's second job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Saint is also the evolution of her base form. *Along with Grim Reaper, Vampire Girl is the first Rare-grade Coordi that was not bundled with a story. **This is due to the description feature for avatars being removed altogether from the game. *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, the Demon World was first referred by its name Elyos in Lime's background. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Lime 01.png| Knight of Justice 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Lime 02.png| Saint 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Lime 03.png| Holy Order Breakthrough LimeHanbok.png| Lunar Year Clothes (Rare avatar) LimeJiangshi.png| Vampire Girl (Rare avatar) LimePrincess.png| Dark Princess (Rare avatar) LimeCoordi.png| White Rabbit (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Lime Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaolimedefault.png| Knight of Justice 5★ Kakaolimess.png| Saint 6★ Kakaolimelimit.png| Holy Order Breakthrough Kakaolimehanbok.png| Lunar Year Clothes (Rare avatar) Kakaolimejiangshi.png| Vampire Girl (Rare avatar) Kakaolimedarkprincess.png| Dark Princess (Rare avatar) Kakaolimewhiterabbit.png| White Rabbit (Premium avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Lime-5.png| Knight of Justice 5★ IconHero-Lime-6.png| Saint 6★ IconHero-Lime-Limit.png| Holy Order Breakthrough IconHero-Lime-Hanbok.png| Lunar Year Clothes (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lime-Jiangshi.png| Vampire Girl (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lime-Princess.png| Dark Princess (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lime-Rabbit.png| White Rabbit (Premium avatar) IconHero-Lime-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bunny) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Lime Face 01.png| (Default) GCDC Holy Knight.png| Knight of Justice 5★ GCDC Saint.png| Saint 6★ HanbokLime.png| Lunar Year Clothes (Rare avatar) GCDC Jiangshi.png| Vampire Girl (Rare avatar) EF Lime Ava 01.png| Dark Princess (Rare avatar) EF Lime Ava 02.png LNYClime.png JiangshiGirl.png DarkPrincess.png |-| Misc.= JP 200.png LB holly orders.png Yokai jangsi girl.png Halloween dark princess.png Gcfkupdatelime.png Halloween princess.png Videos 한복 아바타 Sprites Lime-5-1.png Lime-5-2.png Lime-6-1.png Lime-6-2.png Lime-limit-1.png Lime-limit-2.png Lime-hanbok-1.png Lime-hanbok-2.png Lime-jiangshi-1.png Lime-jiangshi-2.png Lime-princess-1.png Lime-princess-2.png Lime-rabbit-1.png Lime-rabbit-2.png Lime-fluffy-1.png Lime-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"When will everyone in the world act righteously?"'' *''"I want to learn everything about you all!"'' *''"Fufu, just leave it to Lime!"'' *''"W-wait for me..!"'' *''"N-no! My Hero's Book..."'' *''"For justice, I will not back down, no matter the challenge!"'' *''"I thought, I thought..."'' *''"I'm not afraid, because justice always prevails!"'' *''"Is this your new technique? It's so cool!"'' *''"Sometimes... justice feels heavier than my hammer."'' *''"What strategy is this? I can't even imagine."'' *''"May the Goddess light your path."'' *''"I see... Even in embarrassing moments, you're so cool!"'' *''"Just as expected... So cool!"'' *''"My name is Lime Serenity. A Holy Knight of the Holy Kingdom."'' *''"Give your direction? Err, I'm not very good with direction..."'' *''"T-there are times you have to lose the battle to win the war... right?"'' *''"There's happiness living an honest and righteous life."'' *''"Wah—Don't leave me behind!"'' *''"We won!"'' *''"My hammer? Hehe, do you want to hold it?"'' *''"I always try to take advice from those more experienced than me."'' *''"Priests have faith, Knights have courage. A Holy Knight must have both."' *"I guess I'm no longer the rookie. I'll have to show the new members what I'm all about."'' *''"For justice, I will not back down, no matter the challenge!"'' *''"It's not about winning or losing. It's about doing what's right."'' *''"If they see me performing well..."'' *''"If you dare to live by your beliefs, then you too can become a Holy Knight."'' *''If you don't have strength, you won't be able to stand up against evil."'' *''"Everyone has a little bit of justice in their hearts."'' *''"Wait! I need to take notes. Elesis is afraid of ghosts..."'' *''"Amazing! I never doubted you for a second!"'' *''"Pay for your sins by accepting this judgment!"'' *''"I see! This was definitely in the Hero's Book page 126, in the Sieghart chapter!"'' *''"Wake up. It's a brand new day!"'' *''"A new member... But I'm not ready to be a role model!"'' *''"Why can't I come too?"'' *''"I see! To lower the enemy's guard..."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Lime Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Healer Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters